Free as FlightDraconian Naruto
by Twilight-Lloyd
Summary: What if, while training for the Chunin exams, Naruto recieved a completely different summoning contract? What if these summons gave him another gift alongside the ability to summon? Strong/not-godly Naruto. Naruharem. Rated M for safety.  On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

Hooray! New story! This is an idea that came to me one day in English class as the teacher explained to us how the usual, stereotypical plots of medieval-fantasy-type stories worked .I blanked most of it out after I heard the word dragon (I'm so gonna fail that test )

The idea, basically, is that Naruto knocks Jiraiya out while training for the chuunin exams. While looking through the old pervert's stuff, he finds a small scroll that has the dragon summoning contract inside it, among other things. After he signs it he summons the dragon boss and after the summon test, she grants him the right to summon her people, as well as a dragon-based kekkei-genkai. He uses these abilities to his advantage throughout the rest of the story.

›_P.S__.-I absolutely refuse to make Naruto all-powerful, so don't ask. I have been taught by my idol that to do that will do nothing but make the story unbearably boring (Here's lookin' at you __Freedom Guard__). So don't expect there to be no challenges for our favorite knucklehead._**‹**

Anywho, on with the fic, and Read and Review.

"Get up."= person talking

`Stupid Ero-sennin.'= person thinking

"**I am free as flight."= **Summon/Dragonoid form speaking

**`This is freedom.'= **Summon/Dragonoid form thinking

"_You have much to learn."_= Nature Spirit speaking

_`Poor kid.'_= Nature Spirit thinking

**Free as Flight Chapter 1-The New Champion**

In a clearing by a stream, a large man with strange clothes and long, white hair crouches next to a line of bushes, giggling perversely as he peeks through them. Suddenly, a medium-sized rock soars through the air and nails him in the back of the head accompanied by an angry teenager with sunshine-blonde hair in an orange jumpsuit that screams **HERE I AM! KILL ME**, shouting at him.

"Dammit old man! Stop perving and teach me!" the blonde screams.

Noticing the lack of response from the old man, the boy, known as Naruto, walks over to him cautiously and starts kicking him in the ribs repeatedly.

"Ero-sennin?" he asks, still kicking the poor man, "don't tell me that knocked you out."

After several minutes of kicking Jiraiya, the boy loses his patience, winding up for a much larger kick then before.

"Dammit, wake up!" he shouts, kicking hard enough to lift the old man several feet into the air, scrolls falling out of his pockets. As he lands, Naruto puts his hands in his pockets and begins to turn away from the man, frustrated, "Man, forget this, I'm gonna go home."

As he's turning, a small scroll catches his attention. Bending down, he notes that it looks older than the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll, though it's only an eighth the size. As he picks it up, he is surprised by how warm it feels in his hands. Turning it over to examine it fully, he notices that while there is no apparent way to open it, there is an embossed sigil depicting a silver European dragon in mid-flight on the other side. Rubbing his thumb along the sigil, he reflects on how _free_ it appears, imagining what it would feel like to be as free as flight. Unknown to him, the creature in the sigil had been monitoring his thoughts and reading his memories since the moment he had picked the scroll up.

_`How is this boy still so strong?'_ the spirit wonders, _`even after all the hatred and mistreatment he's experienced, even with a terrible monster inside him, he still wants to help people.'_ Hearing the boy's most recent thoughts, the spirit comes to a decision. _`So he wants freedom and friendship above all else does he?'_ it thinks, _`Hmm, maybe he'll be the one they choose.'_ At this, the spirit releases the energy that keeps the scroll sealed.

As he is lost in his skyward thoughts, Naruto jumps when the sigil suddenly pops loose, pulling the scroll open with it. Getting past his surprise, he turns to check on Jiraiya before a voice from the scroll stops him.

"_Calm yourself, child. Even if he were currently conscious, no one can take this scroll away from you anymore."_

"Who are you," Naruto asks.

"_I have no name,"_ the voice says,_ "Just know that you are the first person in over seventy-five years to pass the first test of the dragon scroll. Now, open it and follow the instructions, we will talk again later."_

Deciding to trust the voice, Naruto opens the scroll. Inside are three seal arrays and instructions on how to open them. Following the instructions, Naruto bites his thumb and wipes chakra-infused blood on the seals, one-by-one. And one-by-one, another small scroll, a large scroll, and a thick, leather-bound tome appear in clouds of smoke.

Opening the small scroll, Naruto sees a message. It reads:

_To the possessor of this scroll,_

_For you to read this means that you have passed the trial of emotion._

_Congratulations, you have potential._

_The large scroll is the summon scroll of dragons, if you choose to sign,_

_it, in blood, you will undergo a test of heart. If you pass, you will be granted,_

_not only the right to summon the dragon clan in battle, but you will also be_

_gifted with the ability to manifest the physical features of one. This _

_ability will be passed on to any descendants you may have along with_

_the scroll. The signs to use the summoning jutsu will be shown at the end_

_of this note._

_Regardless of what happens, always remember, whether one runs, swims,_

_or crawls, you can always choose to be… __**"Free as Flight."**_

As he finishes reading, Naruto reaches for the summoning scroll. Opening it, he bites his thumb, and signs his name in his own life-blood. As soon as he finishes, the scroll snaps shut of its own accord and shrinks, growing a black leather strap so it fits diagonally across his back. Referring back to the small scroll for guidance, he quickly pops a soldier pill before beginning the hand signs for the summoning jutsu. Finishing, he bites his healed thumb and slams the palm on the ground. After an enormous explosion of smoke, a huge silver dragon suddenly appears, reaching nearly eighty feet long from head to tail.

For the next few moments, the dragon looks around in confusion, as though surprised that it has actually been summoned. Getting over his shock, it cranes its long neck around to look for its summoner, and sees Naruto panting on its back. Drawing its head closer to the boy, it speaks in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"**Did you summon me Drakling?" **she asks softly. While thinking to herself, **`this child is severely malnourished. He will need a proper diet before we even begin training.'** Looking him over again, she adds, **`and a new outfit. This is too much orange.'**

Catching his breath, Naruto stands up straight, and speaks. "Yes. I did."

"**That's good,"** she responds, **"My name is Mercury, I am the leader of the dragon clan. If you pass the test of heart, I will look forward to working with you."**

"**Now, take your time to answer my questions, knowing that I will know if you lie to me. What is your current dream?"**

Thinking, Naruto answers, "My dream is to become strong, and to be free from the hatred directed toward me."

Nodding at this answer, Mercury continues,** "Why do you wish to be strong?"**

Thinking back to a lost friend, Naruto uses the words Haku taught him, "To protect those precious to me."

Smiling at this answer, Mercury gets a mischievous grin. **"Last question,"** she says before shrinking and taking the form of a very beautiful woman, **"How do I look?"**

Taking in her appearance, Naruto has to hold his nose to avoid dying of blood-loss. A thin, silver-and-gold circlet with a small, glowing diamond in the center is hidden on the sides by bobbed, silver hair which frames a regal face. Golden eyes glowing above shining white teeth are filled with mischief and compassion. A scar on the left cheek mars her snow-white skin, but does nothing but add to the beauty. An elegant, silver gauntlet-clad hand supports one side of this picturesque vision, leading into well-proportioned, muscularly-slender arms which are covered similarly from the elbow up. Following this image down slightly, thin, silver plates of armor are shaped in a way that accentuates a well-defined figure. A modest, but noticeable, bust shrinks into a thin waist before growing into well developed hips covered in a black skirt with several of the same plates attached to it. Long, powerful legs lead to small feet covered by knee-high boots made out of yet more of the silver armor riveted onto thick leather. Taken all together, the image proves to be too much for our poor hero, he loses the battle with his hormones and faints, falling on his back with a small trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

Watching this with amusement evident on her face, the still-human Mercury pumps her gloved fist in the air before saying victoriously, "I still got it!"

**A.N.**

This is a simple beginning, but I think I did ok. If you're wondering why I described Mercury's human form in such detail, it's because I'm thinking of making her one of the girls in Naruto's harem.

› _P.S.-I've noticed that of the few people who have read my stories, even fewer have actually reviewed them. I'm not a robot people, I need encouragement, just like the next guy. I will only write 2-3 chapters without reviews, this is my final word on that fact._**‹**

So again, Read and Review


	2. Interlude

**A.N.**

I apologize to all of the people who are reading this story. I have unfortunately come down with a bad case of "Can't-Give-A-Shit," a horrible writer's disease that makes it nigh impossible to write a story and make it sound interesting. Luckily, it usually only lasts a few days so I should have F.a.F chapter 2 up within the week, college-permitting.

In the meantime, however, I decided to do something productive in this time, so I invented the Interlude Corner. This will happen anytime I come down with "Can't-Give-A-Shit," as a way to answer some reviews as well as explain some plot devices.

**Review Corner**

**blackout2010: **Thank you for the encouragement man, I was kinda worried I messed up doing that. And of course Tayuya has a place in the harem!

**Shigiya:** to answer your question, I'm not sure. I've already decided to use Mercury and Tayuya in the harem, and I'm considering Anko. Do you honestly think shy, little Hinata could survive those personalities?

**happyfan13:** Thank you for the enthusiasm XD

**KJVAMP21:** I'm thinking about a sage mode, so maybe. As for Rasengan, definitely. It'll just have more variants than before.

**DragonsOfHonor:** I will take suggestions for the harem as long as they're rare pairings.

**Explanations**

Dragons: I decided on dragons because I've always seen Naruto as trapped. Giving him a form of escape was probably the best thing I could do for him. And since dragons are, in my opinion, freedom embodied, it was an easy decision.

**Jiraiya:** I've always thought of the old sage as an enormous idiot, so there will be some bashage.

**Mercury:** she is going to become a very important character to the plot. Also, while she is the Dragon boss, she is also very young, around 60, so expect some immaturity.


	3. Chapter 2, prt 1

**A.N.**

Hey, it's Chpt. 2, hooray! (Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I didn't think I would get any that quickly. As a reward, here is the dancing Kirby group *(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)*)

In this chapter, Mercury will explain Naruto's new gifts to him. This will be succeeded by her and Jiraiya helping him finish training, followed by his match with Neji. The fight will be mostly canon, with a few key differences.

Also, the phrase, **"Free as Flight,"** will be a recurring theme, as well as a very important concept, throughout the entire story. This is because I believe that freedom is the most important thing in the world, besides one's precious people of course. Freedom can be, in my opinion, defined perfectly by self-sustained flight. Thus, a dragon is as free as can be.

Anyway, Read and Review please!

Twilight-Lloyd, looking for Beta

"Get up."= person talking

`Stupid Ero-sennin.'= person thinking

"**I am free as flight."= **Summon/Dragonoid form speaking

**`This is freedom.'= **Summon/Dragonoid form thinking

"_You have much to learn."_= Nature Spirit speaking

_`Stupid kid.'_= Nature Spirit thinking

**Free as Flight Chapter 2-Fruits of Tor-I mean Training!**

**Part One**

*Naruto's Mindscape*

Naruto wakes up in a dark maintenance tunnel. The only lights in the tunnel come from regularly-placed orange lights. Following the instructions of a strange voice in the back of his head, he stands up and begins walking down the tunnel. As he travels down the uniform corridor, he sees strange doors periodically, some wooden and well-maintained, others steel and rusted through. Looking at some of the latter group, he has a powerful feeling that those are the last thing he wants to open. Hurrying along, he sees a square of bright white light, tinged slightly red, at the end of his particular hallway.

Exiting the passage, Naruto finds himself in a large, mostly empty room. At the other end of the room he sees a large cage. Within it is a large, indistinct mass that seems to be breathing softly. However, before he can investigate further, a densely-muscled arm stops him. Following the arm to its owner, he sees something that shocks him beyond reason; the arm belongs to another him!

Getting over his shock, he notices a few small differences between himself and the being holding him back. First, his doppelganger has a denser muscle structure and is about half a foot taller than his scrawny 5'4" frame. Furthermore, the other Naruto has silver and blue streaks in his bright, blonde hair, which droops down to obscure beautiful, glowing eyes. The doppelganger's eyes themselves are rather strange, they have a lighter version of Naruto's normal oceanic blue eye color, but it is mixed with a bright shade of yellow in a way that shows the basic design of a Yin-Yang symbol, only instead of the usual twin dots in the center of each tomoe, a single, reptilian slit tapers off through both spots. However, probably the most noticeable difference between Naruto and the doppelganger is the fact that the doppelganger has large pair of folded dragon wings and a 4 ½ foot long lizard tail tipped with an extremely dangerous-looking, three-pronged, bladed spike (_**A.N.**__-see profile for link to picture._) with a small, bony plate linking each prong. The scales covering these strange appendages, and in a nearly unnoticeable shade his exposed flesh, are a beautiful, crystalline blue.

Turning his attention back to this "Other Naruto," our hero sees him signal to leave the room quietly. After both teens are a considerable distance from the chamber, the Doppelganger turns to Naruto and finally speaks.

"**I apologize for stopping you,"** he says, **"but your mind holds many things that you are not yet ready to face."**

"Who are you?" Naruto asks, "And where are we?"

"**I am the midpoint transformation you will soon be trained to achieve, the part of your mind that will soon govern draconic instincts, and lastly, the mental representation of the physical body you will have after the energy the Dragons have given you finishes restructuring your body. Call me Drākus by the way."** he says nonchalantly, **"As for where we are… we are currently inside your mindscape."**

As he finishes, he looks back to Naruto, who has seemingly frozen in shock. Walking closer, he waves his clawed hand in front of the poor boy's face, only to jump back in shock as our hero yells in shock.

"I'm gonna look like you?" he shouts frantically, "how am I gonna go out in public with a huge tail sticking out of my ass?"

As he shouts, Naruto begins running in panicked circles around Drākus. After a few seconds of this, in which Naruto's shouts have degenerated into frantic babbling, Drākus stops trying to get Naruto's attention with words and decides on the direct approach. Unfolding his wings and revealing a 7-8 foot total wingspan, he sticks them firmly into Naruto's path and waits for the collision. He is not disappointed and snickers when Naruto falls on his ass.

As Naruto tries to retrieve his senses, Drākus lifts him up and starts talking again, shaking the panicking boy.

"**The change I was referring to is your pure human form, Drakling!"** he yells, **"Day-to-day, you will look like me without my wings, tail, and the insignia in my eyes. You will retain the height, denser muscle structure, and the silver streaks in your hair, as well as our distinctive pupil shape."**

Looking up momentarily, Drākus turns back to Naruto and cuts off the oncoming comment.

"**Thanks to your overreacting, we have run out of time in the mindscape."** he says irritably, **"Save any other questions you may have for me until you go to sleep tonight. For now, however, I believe that someone is trying to wake you up."**

As he says this, he sets Naruto back down and gives him a firm push in the chest, knocking him backwards.

*Clearing*

Naruto is lying down in the clearing. Supporting his head on her lap, Mercury rubs his head tenderly, humming a small tune to him. As she does this, Jiraiya is walking around the clearing, collecting all the scattered objects that he lost when Naruto kicked him.

Suddenly, Naruto's face scrunches up as though frustrated about something. Noticing this, Mercury stops humming and calls Jiraiya over. At her insistence, he walks over, grumbling under his breath the whole while.

As he reaches the pair, Naruto's eyes finally open, revealing that the scroll's energy has already started its changes, his eyes have become a lighter blue than originally and his pupils have become those of a dragon. Unsurprisingly, Jiraiya seems confused by this. As Naruto looks around groggily, he notices where his head is and jumps up quickly, blushing heavily.

Opening his mouth to apologize, he is interrupted when Jiraiya fist grinds his skull in the terrible **Super-Noogie**.

"Stupid brat!" he shouts, "Why the hell did you throw that rock at me!"

As Naruto tries to shout out a response, Jiraiya suddenly finds that the arm he has wrapped around the boy's neck has caught fire. After an appropriate period of panicking (for Jiraiya that is), he puts his arm out in the stream and glares at Naruto before he notices something strange. There is a thin plume of smoke drifting out of Naruto's mouth, looking to Mercury, he sees that she seems unworried about this development. Hell, she's actually grinning widely at it.

It's at this point that he seems to realize that there is a gorgeous woman in the clearing. So, turning on the charm, he walks over to her and tries asking her out.

"Hello Princess," he says confidently, "how would you like to go out with one of the strongest men on the planet?"

"Oh don't worry," she says, turning to grin at the old sage, "I plan to."

"Great!" Jiraiya exclaims, "So, when should I pick you up tonight? Say eight?"

"Huh? What are you smokin' old man?" Mercury asks in confusion.

"You said you would go out with me, remember?" Jiraiya asks desperately

"Oh hell no! I was talking about the new dragon summoner over there," she says, gesturing to the ever-oblivious Naruto.

"Wait. What?"

"The kid signed my clan's contract and passed my test." she says smugly, "he is now an ally of all dragons, as well as the bearer of a new kekkei-genkai."

Pausing for a moment, she starts speaking again with a thoughtful look on her face, "A kekkei-genkai that I'll need to train him in before he hurts himself."

Turning back to look at Naruto, who is amusing himself by blowing smoke balls, she takes a deep breath, centering herself before speaking again.

"FRONT AND CENTER GENIN!"

At this, Naruto vanishes and reappears in front of her, standing at attention and saluting. Giggling at the boy's antics, Mercury waves him off and he relaxes.

"Now, Naruto, we're going to start your training today," as she says this, Naruto's grin grows larger and larger before she continues, "Until I say otherwise, you're gonna eat, drink, and shit training. Welcome to hell kiddo."

As she says this, Naruto feels a chill run down his spine. He begins to think that maybe signing the contract wasn't such a good idea.

*Chunin Exam Arena: one month later*

The Genin are all lined-up in the center of the Arena, each carrying an obvious indicator of their feelings on the upcoming matches. They range from Kankuro's obvious agitation, to Neji's arrogant confidence, to Gaia's (fem-Gaara) cold indifference. As the spectators file in and take their seats, the Proctor, Genma Shiranui, turns to the Genin and decides to inspire them.

"Stand strong," the casual man says, "the spotlight is on you now."

While waiting for everyone to take their seats, the Genin look around, and study their potential opponents. As they do, Temari asks the question they are all thinking.

"Hey," she says, "where's Blondie and Duck's-ass?"

"Humph." Neji grunts in satisfaction, "Uzumaki finally realized that he cannot fight fate."

Hearing this statement, all of the other Genin turn to glare at the Hyuuga asshole. Neji suddenly feels a chill run down his spine, but writes it off as another of fates designs.

*Meanwhile, in the Kage's Box*

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, is looking down at the assembled Genin worriedly.

`Where are you, Naruto?'

As he searches, he hears footsteps, and the rustling of robes coming up the stairway. Standing, he turns to greet his fellow leaders, the fourth Kazekage, a thin, almost weak-looking man with his face hidden behind a mask, and the fourth Raikage, E, a bald, dark-skinned, mountain of a man with a neatly trimmed blonde goatee and mustache. The Kazekage is flanked by four nondescript and forgettable Sand shinobi, while the Raikage is followed up by his, semi-functional, family. Directly behind him comes his little brother, and the eight-tails jinchuriki, Kirabi, slightly smaller than his brother, Bee is still large. Carrying several swords at once, he seems to be a force to reckon with. Following him is the Raikage's niece, and the two-tails jinchuriki, Yugito Nii. Much smaller than both her relatives, Yugito gives off a feeling of a dangerous, sensual sort of beauty. This is only accentuated by her pale skin and long, platinum-blonde hair bound into a cord. The slanted eyes of a cat peek out of a well-defined face, their teal shade entrapping any who meet them.

"Lord Raikage, welcome," Sarutobi says warmly, extending his hand, "I didn't expect you to come"

"Only a fool would miss this opportunity," E responds seriously, looking down at the Genin, "these children could be future enemies one day."

Besides," he says, turning back to Sarutobi, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I think it's exciting, these kids are trying to prove that they can be the best, it would be a dishonor to them to ignore that fact."

He finally notices that Sarutobi's hand is still outstretched and growls at the fact. In the following confusion, he jumps forward and wraps the old man in a hug, surprising everyone but his family.

"No need to be so formal Sarutobi," he says loudly, "we are allies for now."

"Need…air…lungs…crushed…blacking out."

Hearing this, E opens his eyes to find that Sarutobi has replaced himself with the Chunin Raido, who has since turned blue and passed out. Panicking, E starts shaking the poor man, screaming, "BREATHE! BREATHE DAMMIT!" As this takes place, the Kazekage has taken his seat and scowls at the other leader's antics before turning his attention back to the Genin.

*Back in the Ring*

Seeing that the stadiums have been filled, and receiving a nod of confirmation from the Hokage, Genma turns to the Genin and speaks seriously.

"If Naruto Uzumaki isn't here within the next three minutes, he will forfeit the match and take an automatic fail."

Each Genin participating in the match has differing reactions to this announcement.

`I knew he wouldn't show,' Neji thinks, `he was fated to lose.'

`…... Damn.'-Shino

"Troublesome idiot." Shikamaru mutters

**`Kill, kill, kill.'** Shukaku says to Gaia.

Temari just feigns indifference while seething on the inside.

Kankuro simply smirks.

Suddenly, they all hear a whistling sound from above accompanied by the sound of somebody screaming. They look up just in time to see a red and black blur drop out of the sky and impact the ground hard enough to kick up a cloud of dust. All the shinobi in the ring prepare to defend themselves. From inside the smoke, they can hear somebody coughing and grumbling before they speak out loud.

"Hey there," the voice says, "sorry I'm so late. I couldn't find the arena."

As the smoke gradually clears, they see a spiky mass of teal-tipped, sunshine-yellow hair move forward. As the figure exits the dust-cloud, several of the older shinobi in the crowd nearly have heart-attacks at its appearance.

Standing at just under six feet tall, the figure is clearly bigger than any of the Genin around him. His bright hair is just under unmanageably long, with long, spiky sideburns that fall just short of his well-shaped jawbone. What little of the man's eyes that can be seen through the squinting that his goofy, ear-to-ear grin causes, are a deep, oceanic blue. Adding to the shock his appearance is causing, he wears a black trench coat with blue flames licking around the bottom. Taken altogether, the man brings only one thought to every citizen of Konoha.

`Lord Fourth…'

Then the man turns to Neji and glares at him dangerously, causing him to flinch.

`What did I ever do to him?' Neji wonders.

Lifting his arm up to point a clenched fist at the Hyuuga he says, in a seriousness that seems to freeze the very air around them, "Like I said before, Neji. I swear on my blood and my nindō, I'm gonna beat you down and prove you wrong."

At these words, the illusion is broken, and every single person that can see him suddenly notices the six whisker-marks on the man's cheeks. The entire civilian council of the village, including Konoha's war-hawk, and the commander of Root Danzo Shimura, are furious at this new development. Almost everyone else however, finally realizes who this person really is: not Naruto, just some orphan whelp who the Fourth Hokage grabbed out of the hospital on that terrible night; not Naruto-baka, the Academy's dead last student; and not simply Naruto Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage's legacy who he had honored with the last name of Konoha's Red Death; but Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, as well as their greatest sacrifice. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the one everyone always abused, and probably the closest thing they had to royalty.

Seeing him as he is now, his friends all feel a sudden sense of overwhelming pride in their ally. He had overcome the hate of many to achieve a strength they could all feel. Each of them wears a grin on their face, except Hinata. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you asked, she had used her Byakugan to "investigate" the changes to her crush. Luckily for her, the people sitting behind her helped her avoid injury by catching the nosebleed-propelled heiress.

As Neji looks his opponent over, he can't help but feel a sense of doubt in his own strength. He quickly shakes this off before taking the Juuken stance. The other Genin all jump to the waiting area as Naruto takes a stance of his own, crouching back on his right leg while his hand grabs something concealed in his coat that Neji can't see, not even with Byakugan.

Every shinobi that is watching the match thinks one, simple thought.

`This is gonna be a fight to remember.'

Both fighters' legs tense before they vanish. A pained cry, accompanied by the sound of blood hitting the ground is heard as they clash

…Too be continued…

**A.N.**- Nice cliffy, huh? What did Naruto grab? How can the Byakugan not see it? Who's blood was that? Why the _fuck_ am I asking you guys this shit? You don't know. And you'll never know until I get more crack-I mean reviews!

Also, the Harem will involve: Mercury, Yugito, Tayuya, Gaia (female Gaara), Anko, Hinata, Hana Inuzaka, Isaribi, and maybe Guren if I can find a convincing reason for her to survive. I am however, taking suggestions for more as long as it's an unusual pairing and you can give a suggestion on how to write it convincingly. No Koyuki. If it's a Shippuden pairing, wait until I start Shippuden to suggest it.

Also, I've decide to have Orochimaru bring back Minato and Kushina to have them fight Naruto and the Raikage after Naruto forces the two more experienced jinchuriki to go stop Gaia without killing her. He does this by using Kyuubi's K.I. and focusing it on them only.

They'll beat down Naruto but regain partial control before they can kill him. Here, Mercury sees an opportunity to help Naruto and takes it by using seals that make the two permanent and removing Orochimaru's control.

They pass out and the invasion continues and ends as in canon.

This is only a sneek peak at the invasion chapter, which is a ways off yet. I want to do this so I can still have Naruto go train for the three years, but keep Jiraiya from corrupting his fragile mind by having him go completely berserk on the idiot's frog-summoning ass. Of course, this means that I'll have to give the Akatsuki an enormous boost in the power-levels of it's members. Sasori will no longer die like a little bitch.

Other than that, I guess you should just review. I'm hoping that by doing this story more I can also get more people reading my other stories. If persuaded, I might change Senna's Sacrifice to an ongoing story. So think about that, all you Bleach fans.

As one of my many idols said after every chapter: "As always, Shine Eternal." Interpret it as you will.


	4. Sudden AN

**Sudden A.N.**

**A.N-** alright everyone, thanks to a number of reviews, I am now removing Hinata from the harem. I am thankful for this, because I can't write NaruHina convincingly to save my life, and I'd rather not butcher it.


	5. Chapter 2, prt 2

**A.N.** - Sorry for the cliff-hanger everyone, I just wanted to see how it would feel. Conclusion: … HOW COULD PEOPLE DO THAT TO THE READERS? IT JUST FEELS SO TERRIBLE! I promise all of you that there will only be three conditions under which I will leave a cliffhanger: One, I feel rushed. Two, I have writer's block. And three, I feel it's appropriate to build suspense.

To anyone who cares, this Chapter will probably take me longer to finish. This is because I'll be making up dragon-based techniques as I go, so it'll be kinda unpredictable.

I will not give Naruto knowledge of who his father is until the invasion. I will however have Jiraiya reveal his mother in a flashback, so be ready for that.

Speaking of Flashbacks, there will be several in this chapter, as well as the scene where he fights Gaia. These will show parts of the training that Mercury and Jiraiya have put Naruto through, as well as some of the first manifestations of his new powers.

Anyways, let's get on with the fic!

"Get up."= person talking

`Stupid Ero-sennin.'= person thinking

"**I am free as flight."= **Summon/Dragonoid form speaking

**`This is freedom.'= **Summon/Dragonoid form thinking

"_You have much to learn."_= Nature Spirit speaking

_`Stupid kid.'_= Nature Spirit thinking

"_**Fire style: Fire Dragon Missile."**_= Jutsu

**Free as Flight Chapter 2-Fruits of Tor-I mean Training!**

**Part Two**

*Exam Arena: Spectator's Stands*

The audience is silent as all their brains attempt to register the strange image they have just been presented with.

They have just watched the impossible. The supposed "Dead Last" of the Ninja Academy just entered the arena looking like a near-perfect clone of the Leaf Village's greatest hero. Then, in front of every single person watching him, he vows to beat an older, more experienced Genin into the ground. One that is the prodigy of one of the strongest clans in Konoha. Then, as soon as their fight begins, he is, shockingly, the one to draw first blood.

*Arena Floor: Seconds Before*

The match is called as all the other Genin jump up to the waiting area to watch. Naruto and Neji both take their starting stances. Neji's stance is a low Juuken stance, designed to cause as much damage as possible while presenting a small target. Naruto however, takes an extremely unusual stance: Crouched low, left hand on the ground to support his balance, it seems almost bestial. However, this is contradicted by the strange grace he emits. As he takes this stance, Naruto's right hand retreats into the back of his trench coat, as though reaching for a Ninjato.

When Neji opens his mouth to speak, a smug grin on his face, Naruto cuts him off.

"Don't even try to give me that `I'm fated to lose' crap." The blonde says, "I've already told you I don't buy it."

Enraged at this obvious disrespect, Neji's Byakugan flares violently and he realizes that Naruto's eyes are still closed.

Suddenly, both combatants tense and blur into action. When Neji reappears, he has his right arm extended to strike Naruto's chest. However, much to everyone's shock, Naruto is not there. Instead, he is falling to the ground ten feet behind Neji, a strange, single-edged knife in his right hand. On the orange and blue blade, one can see a thin line of blood. The reason for this becomes obvious when a diagonal slash opens up in Neji's jacket along with a shallow line leading from along the top of his extended arm to go across his chest.

Turning to face his opponent in shock, Neji sees Naruto land and turn to face him, eyes still closed.

`Impossible,' the prodigy thinks, `to land a hit on me is difficult in of itself. To do so blind is impossible.'

As Neji gets past his shock, he watches as Naruto's eyes finally open, only to gasp in surprise as he sees how drastically they've changed from what he had memorized at the beginning of the month. Rather than the calming ocean-blue they were before, they have become an intense, electric-blue color that seem to glow with power. Furthermore, he specifically remembered that, while the blonde's pupils had been unusually oblong in shape, they had still been round and black. Now however, they are thin, red, reptilian slits that carry an enormous level of killing intent to the point of focus.

Taken off-guard by these changes, Neji realizes too late that Naruto has sheathed his knife and has started doing hand signs as a semi-visible sphere of gale-force winds forms to his right. Ending on the sign for dragon, our hero calls out his jutsu.

"_**Wind style: Cyclonic Dragon Missile!"**_

When he says this, the sphere suddenly explodes into movement, forming the head, arms, and body of a large yellow-eyed Chinese dragon as it shoots toward Neji.

As Neji awakens from his shock, he sees the dragon bearing down on him. He attempts to jump out of the way, but his left hand gets caught by the leading edge of the cyclone, the wind blades creating several painful, but not serious, cuts on contact. As he lands, Neji watches the dragon smash through several trees behind him before dissipating as it strikes the wall.

In a sad attempt to regain some of his earlier bluster, Neji begins speaking again.

"You see?" he says, "That pathetic display of power did nothing to change the ultimate outcome of this fight. As I have said before, a loser will always be a loser. There is nothing you can do to change that fact."

He goes to continue his rant, but is once again interrupted by Naruto. Who is at this point, fighting to contain his laughter.

"Neji," he says, snickering, "you may talk big, but let's tally up the score here. I've already hit you twice, both times managing to draw blood. Meanwhile, you haven't even gotten one hit in on me. The bluster is kinda worthless at this point."

This nonchalant attitude predictably infuriates Neji. He rushes the blonde and begins striking at Naruto's chakra points, attempting to disable him quickly. Naruto's only response is to weave through the strikes as though dancing. It's as though he knows every strike Neji will attempt to make.

*Flash-back*

A beat-up Naruto has collapsed on the ground in front of a large tree. His orange jumpsuit is shredded and tattered; with has large holes all around the torso. Suddenly, a bundle of black and blue cloth falls into his lap, accompanied by a scroll with the kanji for Jyuuken Analysis an it.

Standing up, Naruto starts changing into the clothes in the bundle. As he removes the black shirt he wears under his jacket, modifications to his seal can be seen. Surrounding the main seal is a pair of Dragons with their tails intertwined. In the center, the spiral has been changed to resemble a long Chinese dragon.

Finished changing (**A.N.**-you'll get a description of the new threads later), Naruto hears Mercury's human form walk into the clearing. Walking behind him, she wraps her arms around his neck and nibbles on his ear.

"You know," she says seductively, "if you want, I could make up a new sort of reward for your progress."

At this, Naruto's face glows an intense, shining red as a small dribble of blood leaks from his nose.

"I'm joking," Mercury laughs, "I do however, want you to read through that entire scroll and memorize it."

"Why?" Naruto asks, confused.

"Your first opponent is a Hyuuga, right?" Mercury responds, "Then he'll use this style. Know your enemy."

Nodding, Naruto starts in on the scroll as Mercury sits across the clearing from him.

*End Flashback*

"Hold still dammit!" Neji screams in frustration as Naruto dodges yet another strike.

"Okay!" Naruto says happily as he stops moving.

Seeing this, Neji strikes without thinking at Naruto's heart; only to find his arm caught in a steel-firm grip an inch from his target. Deciding to finally register the shock that has been growing throughout the entire match, Neji sums it all up in one thought.

`Holy shit!' he thinks, `This guy is insane, he lets me strike at his heart only to stop me at the last second!'

"So Neji," Naruto says quietly, "Why do you hate Hinata so much anyway. I mean as far as I can tell, she hasn't ever used that seal of yours on you."

"Release me and I might tell you." Neji says sharply, thinking, `He knows about the Caged Bird Seal?'

Naruto makes a great show of thinking when Neji says this, cocking his head to the side and placing a finger on his chin. He then turns to Neji with a face-splitting grin.

"You're right, I could do that," Naruto says cheerfully, "but I don't trust you not to attack me while my guard is down."

Suddenly, Neji strikes out at Naruto's shoulder with his free hand. Only for the blonde to switch the hand holding Neji's arm to the right and, twisting his body impossibly, grabs the offending appendage in the crook of his right knee. He then proceeds to push them both up into the air with his left leg and with a complex maneuver, brings them both back down with Naruto sitting on top of Neji's back, the prodigy's arms restrained.

"That wasn't smart." Naruto says coldly, "You just attacked an enemy who has you completely at his mercy. Worse, you attacked someone who uses a fighting style you know nothing about. I don't know what kinda bullshit your elders fed you, but the Jyuuken is not invincible. I can name five Taijutsu styles that are perfect to counter it off the top of my head.

"In fact," he says, jumping off Neji and releasing him, "I can show you one of them right now. Get up and take your stance."

Standing up, Neji takes the stance he started the fight with, Byakugan flaring. Meanwhile, Naruto sets his body perpendicular to Neji. Setting his weight back on his left leg, he extends his right leg forward. He then sets his arms parallel to each other over his chest and faces his opponent.

"First Stance," he says, "Stone Dragon."

As Neji rushes him, Naruto stands completely still. He then blurs into movement the moment Neji throws his strike, smashing the palm out of the way and punching the boy hard enough in the stomach to crack three ribs, sending him flying backwards.

As he slips into unconsciousness, Neji manages to hear Naruto say one last thing.

"When you come too, come see me about your little seal problem."

With these words, Neji blacks out completely.

The audience is silent as the prodigy hits the ground. The proctor comes down and checks him before raising his voice to be heard.

"First Match winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

Several moments of silence pass, before suddenly, the crowd explodes into cheers. Many people are heard chanting Naruto's name. Grinning, Naruto raises his arms in victory, allowing himself to revel in this feeling.

*Kage Box*

The three village leaders are stunned by what they've seen. E has even gone so far as to stand from his seat and lean over the railing in front of him. Sarutobi just grins and shakes his head at the boy's antics while the disguised Orochimaru begins shaking in anticipation at the sight before him. Turning to Sarutobi, he voices his interest in a question.

"Lord Hokage, what is the style this Naruto is using against the Hyuuga boy called?" the serpent asks eagerly, "I have seen many hand-to-hand styles before, but none have matched this one in pure speed and power."

"I agree Sarutobi," E says, turning to face the other two, "I've never even heard of this Uzumaki clan. What do they specialize in?"

"Truthfully, there is no Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi says sadly, "At least not anymore."

His mood changing, he continues, "I'm not sure what Naruto's specialties are now, but considering how he takes after his mother, you can be sure that he will excel in whatever he chooses."

"Well," E says happily, "in any case it's good to see someone with such spirit nowadays. If all your genin are like this, I can't wait to see the rest of the matches."

Saying this, he looks down at the celebrating boy with a great smile on his face.

`This will be a career to remember.'

**A.N.**- Whew! That one took a long time.

This was actually my first ever fight scene in which the battle wasn't finished in the first strike. I have to say, I'm quite proud of it.

I've made Naruto much stronger in this fic, and in this scene, he may come across as overpowered. This is not the case. The only reason Naruto won so easily was because he had several things going for him. First, his new appearance and attitude threw Neji off guard; I mean come on, if you spend a month expecting to fight a loud, hyperactive, orange-wearing idiot only to end up fighting a calm, collected, damn-near clone of the Fourth Hokage, you're gonna be surprised.

Second, Naruto used a tactic I think suits his personality perfectly, intentionally frustrating his opponent. You'll notice that Neji spent most of the fight in a state of frustration due to the things Naruto was saying to him.

Third, Naruto got under Neji's guard with the first strike. For an overconfident guy like Neji, this would be devastating, resulting in a steep drop in confidence.

Finally, Naruto was an idiot with little practical training in canon. However, we all noticed that he seemed to absorb lessons like a fucking sponge. Take away the idiot factor and add ridiculously intense training in a powerful fighting style, and BAM! You got a Chunin-level fighter that can wipe the floor with an overconfident Genin.

On another note, I've created a poll on my profile where you can vote for who the first girl to fall in love with Naruto will be. Please vote there, if you vote in just your reviews, I will not count it. The next chapter will not come out until I believe the poll is as done as it'll get, so vote if you want to read more.

I am still taking suggestions on girls to add to the harem. Remember, they must be unusual pairings and not one of the girls below. If they're Shippuden and I can't find a way to bring them in early, wait until I start the Shippuden saga.

The harem so far consists of: Mercury, Yugito, Tayuya, Gaia (female Gaara), Anko, Hana Inuzaka, Isaribi, and maybe Guren.

So read and review, vote, suggest, and stay free.


End file.
